Gas turbine engines has been utilized wherein the fuel is delivered to the burner chamber of a turbine engine by fuel injection under direct fuel pump pressure by manual control of the rate of delivery of fuel to the burner chamber. Such arrangements have lacked effective and efficient control of the fuel injection means because of the lack of proper cooperative relation between compressor discharge pressures and burner pressure occurring at different engine speeds. There appear to be no instances in the prior art of the use of diaphragm-actuated control means responsive to compressor discharge pressures and burner pressure for regulating delivery of fuel to the burner of a turbine engine.